


A Brief Respite

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Kathryn have their night on New Caprica</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine  
> A/N: I asked the lovely Judy to give me a prompt for this pairing and she wanted to see me switch Janeway in for Bill. So here you go.

“I thought you would be partaking more in the celebration, Admiral,” a smooth voice said softly, a warm breath caressing her ear. Kathryn smiled and turned around, facing a relaxed looking Laura Roslin. Kathryn had no doubt that after their drinks and New Caprican joints when she was forced to attend a dull meeting with Baltar and Zarek, Laura had continued to enjoy the rather pleasurable effects of the surprisingly high quality weed and the extremely low quality liquor and those effects were now clearly showing.

 

“I rather enjoy watching everybody having fun, Miss Roslin,” Kathryn replied. It was true. Even if most of the people there were more than intoxicated, the Admiral joining them, especially in her uniform, it wouldn’t help the festive mood. After a few months on this dreary planet, running into one problem after the after, they deserved a little respite, a moment to enjoy themselves. They didn’t need her as a reminder that there was still the constant threat of the Cylons returning.

 

“I’m sure that you do, but I promise, it’s much for fun to be part of it. And I know you can dance.” Laura’s voice was light and teasing, her green eyes clear as they flicked towards the dancing people on the makeshift dance floor. The people were laughing and smiling. Kathryn hadn’t seen that in months, maybe even years. Happiness was in short supply since the destruction of the Colonies.

 

“I don’t see you dancing up there,” she countered. For all her encouraging, Laura was standing here talking to her and not dancing with the citizens of New Caprica. Maybe they were both just meant to always be watching over humanity instead of being part of it. Despite her best efforts, Laura was still an outsider and probably would always continue to be.

 

“Maybe I was waiting for the right partner. We did move well together that time on Colonial day.” Laura’s tone was still as teasing as it had been, but Kathryn could see that she was remembering other times when they had done their impromptu dance that had kept the press busy for a long time. When they had laid down the foundations of their friendship only to have it smashed a little later. They had both come a long way.

 

The memory of that evening could still make Kathryn smile. It had undoubtedly been first time that she had thought of Laura Roslin as a woman and not as the President of the Twelve Colonies. They had moved well together that night. Even with the whole throwing Laura in the brig and herself being shot incident, that was where the incessant flirting had started on both their ends. She had tried to pass it off as innocent for a long time but somewhere along the line she had come to realize that at some point the flirting would turn into something concrete.

 

“Well then, Laura, may I have this dance?” Kathryn asked, holding out a hand. Laura quirked an eyebrow before a wide smile appeared and she placed her hand in Kathryn’s. Kathryn curled her fingers around Laura’s and patiently waited for her answer.

 

“I would love to, Kathryn.” The words had barely left her mouth before Kathryn dragged her onto the dance floor only to met with Laura’s full-bodied laugh. For a moment she stopped dead in her tracks and simply looked at her. She had heard Laura giggle before, but never truly laugh. It was a wonderful sound and she looked beautiful. Laura caught her staring and stopped laughing, but she never stopped smiling as she started dancing to the upbeat music.

 

Now it was Kathryn’s turn to laugh as she watched Laura. It became very clear that the woman had drank and smoked enough but for the first time since they had met she seemed to be free of the weight of the world on her shoulders. And while her movements weren’t all that coordinated, she was having fun. It was contagious, seeing her like this enjoying herself.

 

Kathryn found herself joining Laura in her dancing, albeit her movements were a bit more precise. Well, until one of her men thrust a glass of moonshine in her hands which Kathryn downed in one go. It was in her best interest to taste as little as possible of that vile drink, but she could immediately feel the effects of the strong liquor.  It felt good.

 

Laura was smiling and dancing, her wild hair moving around her face. It made Kathryn want to undo her bun and let her hair move just as freely, to rid herself of her stifling uniform jacket. But even if her crew were enjoying themselves, she didn’t want drop all decorum. Maybe later when they were away from prying eyes, she would have the chance to let down her hair, literally and figuratively.

 

Laura stumbled and caught herself on Kathryn’s shoulders, a soft giggle following her moment of clumsiness. Kathryn placed her hands on Laura’s waist to steady her. She could feel the warmth of her skin through the thin camisole, feel Laura’s breath on her face, smell the alcohol and the faintest trace of the weed on it. Neither of them were moving anymore. Laura’s hands stayed at her shoulders while her own remained at Laura’s waist.

 

“People are starting to look at us,” she finally managed to say, breaking the tension of the moment. Laura’s smile faltered and she looked away. Kathryn tightened her grip on her waist, ensuring that Laura would look up again. “We should get out of here.”

 

Apparently Laura didn’t need to be told twice. She took hold of Laura’s hand and pulled her off the dance floor and away from the people into the darkness that was the tent city of New Caprica. Kathryn let herself be guided. New Caprica was difficult to navigate while it was light, with all the tents looking the same, but by night is was practically impossible. But Laura seemed to know the place like the back of her hand.

 

The farther away they got from the festivities, the more she felt Laura slow down until they were standing in front a tent. Kathryn found herself looking up at the clear night sky. It really was quite beautiful. If this planet didn’t have such a disagreeable environment this would almost be a good place to settle. Almost. But this planet could never truly be a home to them.

 

“Kathryn? Are you coming inside?” Laura asked. She was holding open her tent. Even in the pale moonlight the skirt and wrap were a great color on her. Her hair was tousled and she was still smiling. Kathryn nodded and walked past her into the dark tent. Laura let the flap fall shut and suddenly Kathryn couldn’t see anything at all. It was just black all around.

 

She nearly jumped when she felt a hand against her cheek and a moment later she felt Laura’s lips against her own. She froze, not prepared for Laura’s sudden actions, but a moment later she found herself kissing Laura back. This was so completely different from the kiss they had shared when Laura had been dying. That kiss had been one in thanks, an almost goodbye kiss. This was one full of promise.

 

Her hands came up to rest on Laura’s hips, while Laura’s went to the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Kathryn parted her lips and felt Laura’s tongue brush against her own. She tasted like Galactica’s moonshine and New Caprican weed. She tasted alive. Kathryn had thought about doing this for far longer than she would ever admit out loud and now that it was happening, it was better than she could have ever imagined it.

 

She slipped her hands under the camisole, finding nothing but smooth, warm skin and she heard Laura hum into the kiss, moving even closer until their bodies were flush together. Laura as it turned out was an amazing kisser, the kind made Kathryn’s toes curl in her boots and her nipples tighten against her standard issue bra. When she could feel Laura’s fingers moving to the buttons of her tunic, she pulled back.

 

“Laura, are you sure?” she asked, trying to make out Laura’s face in the dark and failing miserably. It was too dark in the tent, but she could feel Laura tense up.

 

“Life is too short to waste time and I just want to enjoy this while it lasts, because I think we both know that it won’t. One way or another, this pause, this breather, it will stop. I don’t want to have any more regrets when that happens.” Maybe it was a good thing that Kathryn couldn’t see Laura. She knew exactly the sort of look Laura had right now and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to see that. Instead she just nodded, before remembering that Laura couldn’t see her.

 

“Okay. Good, but could you turn on some lights? I’d like to see you.” She could feel Laura moving away from her and for a moment she felt completely lost in a space she had only seen once before with no idea where exactly Laura was. Thankfully soon Laura had lit an oil lamp and her tent was illuminated in an orange glow. Kathryn smiled when she saw Laura standing next to her bed which was small, but it would probably hold them both.

 

With two steps Kathryn was standing in front of her and kissed her again, burying her fingers in Laura’s soft hair. This kiss was a lot rougher, tongues fighting for dominance, teeth scraping over bottom lips. Laura made quick work of the buttons of her jacket and nearly tore the blue fabric off her. Kathryn aided her by shrugging out of it and throwing on it the floor before she moved to get rid of Laura’s wrap. It wasn’t until the soft fabric joined her jacket on the floor that they broke the kiss.

 

Laura was flushed, her lips slightly swollen and her chest was straining against the lace trimming of the camisole. She looked stunning. Carefully Laura reached around her and began plucking all the hairpins out of Kathryn’s hair until the long auburn locks tumbled down her shoulders. She put the pins next to the lamp and then ran a hand through Kathryn’s hair.

 

“You should wear it down more often,” Laura said softly, her fingers playing with the ends of Kathryn’s hair. Laura had seen her hair out of its custom bun maybe two times. She could imagine that it was quite a change after being used to a singular hairstyle for so long.

 

“Can’t. It’s against regulation.”

 

“And who is there to tell you that? You’re the Admiral. You’re allowed a little indiscretion.” Laura emphasized her statement by giving her a soft kiss before she started tugging on the hems of Kathryn’s tanktops and pulling them over her head in one fluent motion, leaving Kathryn in her bra, uniform trouser and boots, which she quickly toed off. She moved to return the favor when she noticed the look on Laura’s face had changed, her eyes focused on the scar that bisected her torso. Kathryn was overcome with the sudden urge to cover herself up.

 

“No, don’t,” Laura said, stopping her. She reached out and traced the scar with her forefinger from where it started just below her navel all the way up to where it ended between her breasts. Kathryn shivered against her soft touch. “So close. I came so close to losing you. Don’t ever do that to me again.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

“Good.” Laura hooked a finger around the chain that held her dogtags and pulled her closer so she could kiss her again. This was a soft, slow kiss, one that aroused her, awakening something she hadn’t felt in years. She could do this for hours, just kiss Laura and enjoy being with her without it requiring a massive amount of paperwork or a fleet-wide disaster. It was just the two of them.

 

Laura however was attempting to unbuckle her belt and finding it a little harder than she had anticipated. Kathryn swatted her hands away and pulled on the moss green camisole Laura was wearing, efficiently discarding it somewhere on the floor. She was more than a little shocked to find out that Laura was definitely not wearing a bra underneath her top.

 

“Oh,” was all she could manage to say as she blatantly stared at Laura’s chest. Laura didn’t seem to least bit fazed, being looked at like that, not until Kathryn touched the small, thin scar on her left breast. She immediately froze, straightening her shoulders. Kathryn snatched her hand away. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it’s fine. It’s just biopsy scar and the cancer is gone now. It shouldn’t matter anymore.”

 

“It’s alright that it still matters. It wasn’t an easy time for you and it will always be a part of you, no matter how hard you try to forget or deny it.” She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the scar. Laura relaxed just a little. She had gone through so much and most of it completely alone, surrounded by other people, but alone nonetheless.

 

“Life’s a bitch and then you die,” Laura muttered quietly. Kathryn couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle at her words. They were oddly appropriate for the situation they had been for the past years.

 

“Yes, but not just yet,” Kathryn replied, undoing her belt and allowing her trousers to fall to the floor, stepping out of them, before hooking her fingers into the waistband of Laura’s skirt and dragging it down the woman’s endless legs, leaving the former President of the Colonies in just a pair of threadbare panties. “For now, let’s just live in the moment.”

 

Laura kissed her again and Kathryn moaned when their skin came into contact with one another. She traced the outside of Laura’s breasts, receiving a tremble in return. Laura was so responsive to her touch. She didn’t even notice that Laura had unhooked her bra until she could feel it being pulled down her arms. With a grin Kathryn pulled back from the kiss and let Laura get rid of the bra.

 

“Beautiful,” Laura whispered and Kathryn felt herself blush. She couldn’t even remember the last time anyone had called her that. Being in uniform 24/7 had that effect on people, men and women alike. Laura was different from other people, had always been different. And she wished she had come to realize that sooner and not wasted so much time. Even if their positions wouldn’t have permitted for any deeper relationship, she shouldn’t have wasted so much time fighting Laura.

 

She kissed Laura’s jaw, her throat, her collarbone, loving the soft sounds Laura made and brushed her lips over her breast. Laura gasped, sliding her fingers into Kathryn’s hair when Kathryn closed her lips around her nipple. For months she had been slightly distracted by Laura’s chest and the way it looked in the white wrap-shirt. She had to admit that it looked much better without a stitch of clothing obscuring her view.

 

“Maybe we should move this to the bed,” Laura managed to say, moaning when Kathryn scraped her teeth over the sensitive flesh. “It might be more comfortable.”

 

“Yes, we should,” Kathryn replied and took a step back. Laura looked properly disheveled and aroused as she wriggled out of her panties and lay down on the bed. Kathryn mouth went dry at seeing Laura so unashamedly on display for her. She was absolutely breathtaking, long legs, round hips, full breasts, slim waist and a look on her face that made Kathryn feel as if she could melt on the spot.

 

Quickly she got rid of her own underwear and crawled on top of Laura, claiming her mouth in another kiss, sucking on her bottom lip, whimpering when Laura slipped a thigh between her own and softly raked her nails over Kathryn’s ass. She could feel Laura grin into the kiss when Kathryn rolled her hips against her thigh. Kathryn pulled back from the kiss and looked into Laura’s eyes, brushing back a lock of her hair. Laura smiled up at her.

 

Laura had been right, this moment, this time on New Caprica it wouldn’t last. Whether it would be in a week or in three months, this would eventually stop, but before it did, she wanted to use this time to her full advantage. Tomorrow she would have to go back up to Galactica and not see Laura again for a month. She wanted to take some memories with her to sustain for that time.

 

She kissed her way down Laura’s torso, between her breasts, nipping at the soft skin above her navel, reveling in the fact that the action drew a soft whimper from Laura. Kathryn wondered for the briefest of moments if they were being so bold because of the alcohol and the weed and then decided that she truly did not care. She wanted Laura, she wanted her so much it ached.

 

She ran her hands over Laura’s thighs, parting them as she shifted down, sucking softly on the skin that covered her hipbone. Laura let out a shuddering breath, looking down her body straight into Kathryn’s eyes. Kathryn momentarily lost her breath looking at her, before she brushed her lips on the inside of Laura’s thigh. Her skin was so smooth here. Softer than anywhere else on her body. She placed one last kiss and maneuvered Laura’s thighs on her shoulders.

 

Laura’s head fell back on the pillow, but her hand founds its way into Kathryn’s hair, twisted the auburn locks around her fingers. Kathryn breathed out slowly, her breath hitting Laura’s folds, teasing her before she leaned in and very slowly ran her tongue over Laura’s sex, tasting her arousal, feeling the muscles in her thighs tense, hearing her moan.

 

“Oh Gods,” Laura whispered and arched her back just a little, her free hand dragging over the thin sheet that covered her mattress. Kathryn smirked and repeated the action, increasing the pressure. She could feel the effect of the sound Laura made between her thighs. She had never thought that Laura was this vocal in bed, but she liked it. She only hoped that Laura’s neighbors weren’t home and that they would stay away for a long time.

 

Carefully Kathryn entered her with a single finger, watching as Laura’s mouth fell open and her chest rose when she sucked the air into her lungs. She was so hot, so wet, so tight as she clenched around Kathryn’s finger. She pulled it out and slid two fingers back in, curling them up as Laura let out a low moan and almost painfully pulled on Kathryn’s hair which Kathryn actively ignored.

 

She moved her tongue against Laura’s clit, lightly sucking it into her mouth as she settled into a steady rhythm with her fingers. Laura moaned again, practically writhing on the bed as Kathryn fervently frakked her with her fingers and her mouth. Her body was humming with energy as she felt and tasted Laura. All the flirting it had led to this and it was so much more than she could have thought.

 

Laura was muttering things, unintelligible words in between her moans. She might have been speaking in the common tongue or maybe in the ancient language of the Gods, Kathryn couldn’t make it out and it didn’t matter anyway. She doubted if Laura herself knew what she was saying. She felt an incredible rush at seeing the former President of the Colonies so unraveled and knowing that she was the one responsible for it. It was better than the adrenaline rush that being in a viper used to give her.

 

Laura’s thighs were starting to tremble and her free hand was moving without purpose on the sheet, her nails scratching at the frail fabric. Kathryn reached out and grabbed it, steadying it, giving Laura a tether to reality which she readily used, her fingers tightening around Kathryn’s hand as Kathryn never stopped continuing her ministrations with her tongue and fingers. If anything she doubled her efforts, knowing that Laura was getting close.

 

Kathryn couldn’t help but grin when Laura’s hips started to move in a counter rhythm that was less than perfect. Laura seemed to have lost most of the control of her body, giving herself completely to the pleasure that was washing over her. It was almost hypnotic, watching her move like that, graceful, yet out of control.

 

She wrapped her lips around Laura’s clit and sucked, curling her fingers up. Laura froze, all of her muscles completely tensed up before she reared up, arching off the mattress, a cry falling past her lips as she was completely overcome by her orgasm. Kathryn watched her as she came undone, guiding her through it with her fingers and her tongue. She looked even more beautiful, if that were possible, like this. This was pure Laura and nothing else.

 

Laura collapses back down on the bed, releasing Kathryn’s hand so she could throw an arm over her face. Kathryn flexed her aching fingers and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, pulling her fingers out and wiping her chin with the back of her hand, cleaning Laura’s arousal off her fingers with her tongue. Laura was panting, desperately trying to get her breathing under control, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Kathryn looked at her breasts, the erect nipples and realized she had paid a scandalously short amount of time on them. Maybe she would later.

 

For now she picked up Laura’s arm, looking at her flushed face, her closed eyes, her mussed hair. She was still coming down from her high when Kathryn leaned down and gave her a careful, sweet kiss. Laura immediately wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her down, eagerly deepening the kiss, undoubtedly tasting her own arousal on Kathryn lips and tongue. Kathryn was more than a little surprised when she suddenly found herself on her back, a triumphant Laura looking down at her.

 

“You look surprised, Admiral. Just because I’m no longer your boss doesn’t mean that you are always in charge,” Laura said with a grin. Kathryn raised an eyebrow and quickly looked at Laura’s hands and how they kept her wrists pinned to the bed before looking back at her face. She could probably easily break out of her grip, but decided to play along with Laura’s little game.

 

“I never claimed such a thing,” she replied with a smirk, deciding to meet Laura’s challenge.

 

“No, I’m sure you didn’t. But that doesn’t mean that every once in while you forget that you need to give up some control.” Before Kathryn had the chance to form a response, Laura kissed her, it was slow and deliberate and Kathryn knew that this was Laura taking back control and that it was in her best interest to just give into her, give her what she wanted. She had no problem with that.

 

Laura sunk her teeth in her bottom lip and gently pulled right up until the point where discomfort and pleasure were indistinguishable from each other before releasing it. Kathryn instinctively ran her tongue over it. Laura looked rather pleased with herself, looming over her like that, holding all the power, knowing that Kathryn had willingly relinquished it all to her.

 

Laura fastened her lips to Kathryn’s throat and sucked. While Kathryn had been careful about leaving marks that would be visible when dressed, Laura seemed to have absolutely no problem with it. Of course, she wouldn’t have to face the music. Kathryn however had to return to Galactica, showing off a love bite courtesy of one Laura Roslin. She could already hear the rumors buzzing along her ship. She groaned, more in pleasure than annoyance.

 

Pulling back from the hickey, Laura left a trail of soft kisses down her throat, nipping at the delicate skin with her teeth. Kathryn shivered, biting back a moan. She had always had a sensitive throat and Laura was doing an excellent job at finding all her weak spots. The fact that the ends of Laura’s hair were brushing against her collarbone and the top of her breasts wasn’t making it any easier.

 

She arched up when Laura’s mouth moved down to her breast, her breath ghosting over her nipple. She had always been aware of the fact that Laura was a tease, she had just never known how insufferable that could become. Laura kissed around her nipple, actively avoiding the sensitive skin itself. It was maddening. She groaned, wishing that Laura would give her what she wanted and soon.

 

Laura released one of her wrists, dragging her nails down Kathryn’s arm and circling her other nipple with a single finger. She wanted more, needed more, but Laura seemed intent on denying her that, at least for a little while longer, judging from the playful smirk she directed at Kathryn. She should have known that Laura wouldn’t just go for a quick fix, but that she would prolong this, taking her time to do what they had been thinking about for months.

 

When Laura finally ran her tongue over her nipple, Kathryn could only moan and curl her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms. She knew she was trembling from adrenaline, arousal, anticipation, maybe all three of those combined and she knew that Laura could feel that and that she was utterly enjoying having this effect on her, watching her squirm like this until Laura would give her what she wanted.

 

She cried out when Laura lightly bit down on one nipple while pinching the other with her thumb and forefinger. For a moment she felt nothing but pain and then it slowly turned into pleasure, travelling through her body and settling between her thighs. She was impossibly aroused, had been from the first moment she had seen Laura in that red outfit, looking absolutely beautiful. She had known then that this was going to happen.

 

Laura soothed the bite mark with her tongue while her hand slid down Kathryn’s body, over her ribs, tracing every single one of them, down her stomach where she couldn’t resist circling her navel, drawing an invisible shape on her hip before maddeningly slow pushing it between her thighs, her fingertips brushing lightly over her folds.

 

Releasing her nipple, Laura looked into her eyes, watching her as she moved her fingers over Kathryn’s clit. Kathryn held her gaze as she moaned, spreading her legs more. Laura let go of her wrist and moved her hands up, intertwining their fingers. Kathryn squeezed her hand, trying to get back some semblance of control, knowing that she had none.

 

“I’ve thought about doing this,” Laura whispered in her ear, her voice low. Kathryn felt a shiver go through her body. “So many times and for so long. I thought about how you would feel, how you would smell. How wet you would be.”

 

To punctuate her last phrase Laura slid two fingers inside her. Kathryn gasped at the slight burn and then the burst of arousal that shot through her body. Laura’s lips found her throat again, kissing it gently as she started to move her fingers, setting a slow rhythm, moving her hips in sync with it. Kathryn’s free hand flew to Laura’s lower back, clutching, feeling the other woman move on top of her.

 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about bending you over that lit table in the CIC and frakking you until you moaned my name. And I know that you have thought about doing the same to me,” Laura continued softly. Kathryn had to close her eyes, her imagination being assaulted with the fantasy Laura was sharing with her, with the fantasy she had had more than once. Laura bent over that table, the light illuminated her face, her hair, with her skirt up around her waist, her long legs bare and on display. The thought that Laura had been thinking about the same thing, it turned her on even more, if possible.

 

Laura captured her lips again in a kiss that was barely something more than tongues touching and breaths being exchanged. Kathryn couldn’t focus enough to properly kiss her. It was all so much, almost too much. Her mouth, her fingers, her body on top of hers, all smooth skin and soft curves. She couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t think. She could only feel and enjoy.

 

She dug her nails into Laura’s lower back, knowing that she would probably leave scratches that were going to sting in the morning. How was she already so close to coming? She could feel it building up, taking over her body. It must have been the complete and utter lack of sex she had had ever since the Colonies were destroyed. Her own hand could only accomplish so much.

 

Laura was talking to her again, whispering, but Kathryn couldn’t make out the words. She could only hear the soft cadence of her voice. She let it wash over her as Laura’s palm ground against her clit, her fingers moving in and out of her, frakking her. She was writhing on the bed, moaning, whimpering, gasping for breath as she felt herself beginning to come.

 

She could see a myriad of colors behind her eyelids as she cried out, Laura’s name falling from her lips. For the first time in years, she felt completely like herself, all put together with nothing missing. Instead of feeling shattered, she felt whole, complete. That feelings was more overwhelming than the orgasm itself which ripped through her body, to be felt in every limb.

 

“Oh my Gods,” she croaked when she could again, her voice hoarse. Her body was still twitching with the aftershocks of her climax, but she felt utterly sated. She felt happy.

 

“That good, huh?” Laura teased, placing a quick kiss on her lips. Kathryn grinned and opened her eyes, running her hand through Laura’s hair, tucking it behind her ear.

 

“Better,” she replied confidently. Laura smiled and slowly extracted her fingers, causing Kathryn to whimper softly. She watched wide-eyed as Laura brought the fingers to her mouth and licked them clean in a very tantalizing display. Kathryn was fairly certain she had never seen anything more erotic.

 

“Well then it’s a very good thing we have the entire night, because I am far from done with you.” Laura’s smile turned predatory as she leaned down to kiss her again. Kathryn wrapped her arms around her shoulders and kissed her back, faintly tasting herself on Laura’s tongue. Somewhere she wished she could stay here longer than just tonight, that she didn’t have to go back to Galactica and protect the fleet with a few scattered ships and a skeleton crew.

 

She wished she could stay down here, maybe explore the planet a little, get to know Laura, the teacher, the woman who smoked pot and could drink half her crew under the table. The woman who wasn’t the president or was dying. She wanted to stay here and build that cabin with her. But she knew she couldn’t. There was still too much responsibility on her shoulder to simply cast it aside. She would simply enjoy what she could get.

 

“Lucky me.”


End file.
